Wings of Fire: The New Island
~~~Prologue~~~ The NightWing in flew the warm summer sky, dodging other dragons and soaring over the rolling sea. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her SandWing companion had decided to come with her after all. Well, the NightWing thought hesitently. That worked. '' "Comet," called the SandWing, "wait up!" Comet didn't want to stop flying. "Sunset, we'll never get there if you keep stopping for breaks and I am so bored of that." She didn't want to mention the little tiny part about how she didn't remember how to get to the island, only that it was there, and a huge mystery waited on it. Comet remembered the RainWing statues that looked real; and the strange engraving on the slab of obsidian that she had found buried behind the largest statue. If Sunset couldn't keep up with her. Comet whirled around, flapping her wings harder and harder, in order to hover. "What?" She asked her friend. The SandWing gasped for air. "Couldn't we stop for a break?" She gasped again. "I mean, we'll never get there if we have no energy left." Comet rolled her eyes. You didn't have to come, you know,'' she thought bitterly. A dark shape bordered the water about three miles away. Comet felt more excited than she was the first time she found the island. Sunset was the only other dragon that knew about it other than her, and Sunset hadn't even stood on the sand yet. Comet was sure she would love it. A few minutes later, they were flying directly over an island shaped like a mango, with a jungle that went all the way around it. In the very center, there was a big dessert, with ruins of dragon buildings on it. A few scattered cacti were spread on the sandy ground. Sunset let out a cry of astonishment. "You found this?" Sun asked. Comet nodded. "I knew that you would like it. Do you want to explore?" Sunset nodded. A few more minutes later, they had landed in the center of the ruins and were staring at the large sandstone columns that towered over their heads. Wow. Comet breathed. ''This i''s ''amazing. '' After they had explored the whole thing, they winged away into a secret rainforest clearing. Twenty RainWing statues stood in a circle around a red crystal that thrummed magically. "Look at this!" Sunset said, staring at a leafy building. Wood was woven between the vines to make it sturdier. Smoke rose from it's floor. Comet pressed one long black claw to the floor inside and jumped back with a yelp. The floor was as hot as fire. "We don't need to go in," Comet insisted. But Sun stepped closer and closer to the house. Soon she was inside. Comet flew in after her, and saw a stairway leading down. But judging the smoke on the floor and the temperature, Comet didn't think it was safe. Suddenly the floor caved in, and red-gold lava gleamed where it had been. Lava shot up all around the two dragons, and it singed part of Comet's tail. They raced out, only to see the lava sink back into the earth. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)